O Jung Ban Hap
by RedBalloons5
Summary: Perdamaian dan Perlawanan "Karena tidak bisa melakukannya karena cinta, maka lakukanlah demi aku yang kau cintai." YUNJAE YAOI. /Kau akan mati Jika kau berani menyakiti Jaejoongku/ DLDR/ RnR/ happy reading.:)
1. Chapter 1

**[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Track 1 | "O. Jung. Ban. Hap"]**

**Author: RedBalloons5**

**Main Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, slight Hosu.**

**+Heechul, Inhwan & Other cast.**

**Gendre: Angst, Romance**

**Rate: -M**

**Leght: Track 1/Full track 3****rd**** Korean album of TVXQ**

**Warning:**

**Typo(ss)**

**YAOI(boysxboys)**

**(a/n: plagiat buka gaya Red_B. Karena itu sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukan seberapa kerennya Red_B. Bedakan antara mengutip dan meng'copas tanpa ijin. Red_B hanya punya satu kepala untuk berpikir. Jadi jika menjudge Red_B ****sebagai plagiator **dengan bukti yang secukup-cukupnya maka akan Red_B hapus fic ini secepat-cepatnya. Just call me maybe.^^" )

* * *

**Perdamaian dan Perlawanan**

**"Karena tidak bisa melakukannya karena cinta, maka lakukanlah demi aku yang kau cintai."**

* * *

**1****st****: 이제막시작된이야기 ****(The Story Has Just Begun)**

"UMMAAAAAA!" Teriakan Yunho mengelegar di rumah tingkat dua milik pasangan Yoosu. Teriakan yang cukup menulikan telinga itu, masih disusul oleh teriakan-teriakan kalah kuat lainnya selang waktu kemudian. Ia membuat Shaki dan Harang tersadar dari mimpi indah. Dengan malas-malas anjing bertolak belakang warna bulunya itu bangun. Mereka menguap dan mengerjap-ngejarkan matanya bingung. Saling membalas tatapan, sebangsa anjing ini seolah membuka sebuah percakapan. 'Bagiamana bisa sepagi ini seorang lelaki dewasa berteriak gila seperti itu?' Namun mereka tetaplah hewan mamalia yang hanya bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata saja.

Gukk

Gukk

Gukk

Gonggongan mereka membuat suasa riuh menjadi-jadi. Ditambah lagi suara Jiji yang menggeong dari atas lemari kayu. Kebisingan yang menyebabkan hormon stressmu bangkit untuk menjadikanmu gila dalam sekejap.

"Yunho hyung pasti mulai lagi." Junsu mendengus kesal. Junsu sedang berada di dapur menyuapi Inhwan bubur sebagai sarapan paginya. Inhwan di kursi kecilnya bermain robot transformer mini hadiah halmony Kim tiba-tiba cemberut, tanda-tanda akan menangis takut akan teriakan Yunho.

"Cup.. Cup .. Cup.. Inhwannie jangan menangis ne. Yunho ajusshi hanya sedang bermain bersama Jaejoong ajumma." Junsu mengendong Inhwan penepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar tenang.

"Shaki.. Harang, Jiji. Shut up!" Perintah Junsu pada trio makhluk se-Kingdom animalia itu agar tenang.

Junsu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Pagi ini sudah pagi yang ke 30 semenjak Yunho diusir dari rumahnya dan menginap di kediaman keluarga Park. Yunho akan lagi-lagi membuat kegaduhan yang sama ketika ia menemukan Jaejoong terkapar disampingnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana bisa?

Jaejoong adalah adik Junsu. Ia baru berumur 18 tahun dua bulan lalu. Meskipun bisa dianggap dewasa secara fisik. Tapi kedewasaannya tertutupi oleh tingkah anak-anaknya yang sangat mendominasi.

Jaejoong masih suka bermain perosotan ditaman bermain, berguling-guling di lumpur kebun belakang dan ia juga lebih suka bermain bersama anak-anak kecil di sekitar rumah daripada menghabiskan waktu di game center bersama teman sebayanya. Dipandang sebagai suatu kelainan, Junsu lebih suka memanggilnya unik.

Jaejoong memiliki obsesi berkadar tak terbatas terhadap salah satu putra keluarga Jung. Jung Yunho. Keluaga Jung adalah keluaga yang biasa. Biasa di disebut sebagai keluarga bangsawan. Dengan kekayaan yang mereka timbun di mension mewah mereka. Semua matapun tertuju padanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 menit lagi teriakan menyaingi teriakan halilintar Yunho akan segera menyusul. Ani, mungkin tidak lebih dari beberapa detik lagi. Aku harap kalian menyiapkan segumpal kapas di telinga.

1

2

3

"YUNHOOOO!"

Teriakan seorang umma-umma cerewet yang datang tak diundang dan pulang tak di antar mengema dari lantai dua. Dan kembali membuat ajing-anjing tak berdosa disofa harus menutup telinga mereka dengan paksa. Mereka yang tak bisa mengonggong hanya meringis tak terkedali dari atas tempat tidur permadani berbulu ruang tengah.

Suara sepatu hitam umma tersebut beradu dengan lantai, menggema hingga ke pelosok rumah. Membuat kegaduhan yang tiada henti-hentinya.

Heechul ajumma. Umma dari Jung Yunho ini menapaki diri didepan pintu kamar putranya. Ia memandangi Yunho segit tatkala Yunho sedang berperang dengan Jaejoong. Berperang dalam artian apa? Ini sungguh-sungguh perang sungguhan. Dengan peralatan kamar seperti bantal, guling, seprai, meja, kursi bahkan lampu duduk.

Jaejong mendekati Yunho yang semakin gencar membuang barang-baang disekitarnya ke arah Jaejoong. Untung saja Jaejoong bisa berkelit. Jika tidak, wajah cantiknya bisa-bia sekarang hancur tak berbentuk.

"Yunho! Hentikan!" intruksi umma Jung yang membuat dua namja itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Ajumma.." girang Jaejoong mendatangi Heechul. Heechul adalah pendukung setianya.

"Annyeong Joongie, bagaimana hari ini? kau bisa membuat Yunho mengajarimu membuat Yunho kecil?" Heechul mengelus rambut Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Ajumma liat kan? Yunho tidak mau mengajari Joongie. Dekat Joongie saja Yunnie tidak mau. Hiks." Adegan sinetronpun dimulai. Jaejoong mengadu pada umma Kim dan mendramatisir cerita.

"Yak! anak nakal!" Heechul memandang kesal pada putranya sendiri.

"Umma.. apa umma pikir aku masih anak kecil? Umma tidak bisa memaksaku melakukan ini." Yunho dengan wajah memelasnya merengek. Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ummanya sendiri memintanya untuk menggagahi seorang anak polos seperti Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho sangat frustasi dengan hidupnya. Setelah diusir dari rumahnya karena belum menikah diusia memasuki 30 tahun. Menumpang dirumah Yoochun kemudian bertemu dengan adik Junsu yang super duper aneh lalu sekarang ummanya memintanya menikahi namja ababil itu. Sungguh ia merasa diambang batas kesabarannya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Ia memang menjadi namja tampan yang memiliki karier cemerlang. Namun ketika dunia bisnis menjadi ukuran utamanya. Dunia cintanyalah yang menjadi miskin dan terlantar. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki namja tampan nan kaya raya? Tapi mencari orang yang tulus mencintaimu dan bersedia berkorban demi dirimu akan menjadi sangat sulit.

Heechul memberikan pilihan hidup bagi putranya. Ia sudah cukup menahan iri ketika teman sebayanya menimang cucu di usia mendekati kepala 5. ia sudah cukup sabar menunggu putranya menaiki altar mengikat janji suci dengan pasangannya. Ia juga sudah cukup menahan sakit hati atas ejekan teman arisannya yang mengatakan kalau Yunho tidak laku dan akan menjadi namja lajang seumur hidupnya.

Lalu pilihannya jatuh pada putra Kim yang cantiknya tak usah diragukan lagi. awalnya Heechul ragu jika Jaejoong bisa menuntaskan ambisinya. Tapi tidak ada kata menyerah sebelum mencoba. Jaejoong bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Hyung,, mandilah sebelum kau terlambat ke kantor." Suara Junsu dari balik punggung Heechul mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang itu.

"Junsu-ah.. bisakah kau mengusir mereka." Regek Yunho dengan sikap menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Seolah ia hendak diperkosa oleh Jaejoong sebelumnya. tapi bukankah memang benar? Jaejoong mendekatinya untuk hal-hal aneh semacam itu. Memprediksikannya sebagai ancaman pemerkosaan bagi Yunho adalah alasan yang tepat untuk jauh-jauh dari Jaejoong.

"Chullie ajumma, bisakah Chullie ajumma mengajak Jaejoong sarapan dulu."

"Ne." sahut Heechul seolah tunduk akan perintahnya Junsu. Junsu memang dikenal dengan kelembutan dan kehalusnnya. Namun jika dia sudah marah Yoochunpun akan angkat tangan.

Yunho tersenyum berseri-seri pada Junsu yang mengendong inhwan di hadapannya sebelum Junsu meninggalkan kamar tanpa membalas senyum sama sekali. Perasaan Yunho yang awalnya berbuga-bunga tiba-tiba runtuh "BRAKK" dalam sekali sentakan oleh Junsu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Junsu sedang duduk di teras belakang sambil memperhatikan Inhwan bersama Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang sedang bermain di kolam air sore itu. Dibawah payung yang membentang menghalagi sinar sang surya berjingga ke kulit mereka. Junsu meneguk sirup merahnya sesekali.

Tertawa Junsu melihat tingkah lucu yang dilakukan Yoochun dengan Jaejoong kepada putra kecilnya. "Inhwannie.. Jangan biarkan appa merebut bolanya." Junsu berteriak dari pinggir kolam ketika suaminya menjahili Inhwan yang masih berumur 4 tahun.

Di kursi sebelah, Yunho turut tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tersenyum, namun bukan oleh sebab yang sama. Ia tersenyum melihat Junsu tersenyum. Ia mengingat bahwa dulu ia yang memiliki si pemilik senyum indah itu. Ia pernah memiliki bibir yang tersenyum itu. Rindu merasakan lembutnya daging yang sekarang tersenyum itu.

5 tahun sudah waktu berlalu. 5 tahun pula sudah Yunho harus memendam rasa sakit dan kecewanya. 5 tahun yang lalu, Junsu adalah namjachingunya. Semua teman-temannyapun tahu jika mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat. Kata cinta terbalas manis diiringi oleh candaan kecil dan berakhir dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Kisah cinta lama yang membuat Yunho tak bisa berpaling dari si namja bermarga Kim tersebut.

Ketika badai datang dalam kehidupan cinta mereka. Yunho harus merelakan Yoochun menjadi suami Junsu. Jodoh ditangan Tuhan? Bukankah banyak yang beranggapan seperti itu. Dari sekian banyak orang itu, Junsu masuk sebagai salah satunya. Walaupun orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan Yoochun, baginya itu adalah jalan Tuhan yang telah ditakdirkan kepadanya. Jika dalam karangan fiksi berjudul It's Fated karangan author abcdefghij123 mengatakan :

'Karena aku tidak menikahi orang yang kucintai, aku ingin mencintai orang yang kunikahi (abcdefghij123, 2013).'

Maka pandangan Junsupun sama. Ia memulai pernikahan dengan mencintai Yoochun sebagai suaminya.

Perpisahan Yunho dan Junsu dibuat seakan-akan mereka tak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun sebelumnya. Hanya sekedar sahabat yang sering bermain dan membunuh waktu bersama. Berpelukan sebagai ungkapan sayang dan berciuman sebagai tanda kasih diantara mereka.

Yunho masih memendam perasaannya pada Junsu yang menjadikannya seperti sekarang. Enggan untuk menemukan cinta baru dan masih berusaha menyembuhkan luka dihatinya.

Yoochun tahu bagaimana Yunho dan Junsu berhubungan sebelum pernikahan mereka. Ia bahkan menjadi sahabat baik Yunho sekarang. Yoochun ingin membantu Yunho menata hatinya kembali. Ia juga sedih jika merasakan sakit hati Yunho, tapi semua yang terjadi kini tak dapat ia halangi. Ia juga mencintai Junsu, ia ingin egois. Ia ingin Junsu tetap berada dalam pelukannya.

"Yun berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa canggung." Ucap Junsu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Sadar sejak tadi Yunho memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Yunho jadi kikuk, ia tertangkap basah sedang menikmati garakan tubuh Junsu di sela-sela tawanya. Kedua bola mata yang terus mengikuti setiap perubahan yang Junsu buat kurang lebih 10 menit yang lalu telah diterdeteksi.

"Kau akan mati jika kau menyakiti Jaejoongku."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Hyung! Jonggie capek." Teriak joongie dari dalam kolam.

Junsu beringsut mendekati pinggir kolam dengan selembar handuk ditangannya. Menyodorkan handuk soft pink bermotif hello kitty itu pada Jaejoong sebelum dengan jahil Jaejoong menarik tubuh Junsu jatuh dalam kolam.

Byurrr..

Riuh suara air yang muncrat akibat gaya archimedes yang dikenai pada tubuh semok Junsu.

Junsu tenggelam hingga dasar kolam membuatnya harus pasrah ketika beberapa tegukan air kolam masuk dalam _vertikulus (Lambung)_nya. "Yak! dasar Jonggie nakal." Berang Junsu saat ia dapat muncul dipermukaan. "Awas kau! Hyung akan menggelitiki Jonggie hingga Jonggie mohon ampun. Hiatttt." Junsu berlari kearah Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak terkendalikan. Jaejoong juga menciprat-cipratkan air pada Junsu yang merubah kejadian jadi aksi perang air.

"YAHHH!"

Aksi Childish itu membuat suara air yang berkecipak menggaung di halaman belakang Kediaman Park.

Uhukk..

Jaejoong tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk. Ia memegangi dadanya dengan wajah yang mumucat.

"JONGGIE!" Shock Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong.

Lainnya. Yoochun dan Yunho tak kalah terkejut. Mereka mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke pinggir kolam.

"Joongie kau kenapa?" Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Junsu terduduk di samping tubuh Jaejoong yang lemas. Pikirannya sudah melayang jauh membayangkan hal buruk yang terjadi pada dongsaeng tersayangnya. OMGSUN! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Jaejoong mempelihatkan giginya saat tersenyum. "Xixixi.. Jonggie cuma bercanda hyung."

Junsu yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati menatap nyalang pada Jaejoong. "Yakkk! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Junsu menjitak lembut kening jaejoong karena kekesalan. Ia sudah hampir menangis meraung-raung tapi Jaejoong malah membodohinya seperti itu.

"Appo Hyung."

"Itu hukuman untuk keisenganmu."

"Yunnie, Joongie capek. Yunnie gendong Joongie ke kamar ya?" Pinta Jaejoong yang telah menggangkat tanganya sinyal minta digendong.

Yunho memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan ke arah Junsu dan Yoochun, saat ia merasa tatapan predator dan aura merindingi bulu halus di belakang lehenya terkuar menusuknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyunggie..Hyung tahu tidak masakan apa yang paling disukai oleh Yunnie? Joongie ingin memberikan makan siang special untuk Yunnie." Tanya Jaejoong sejam yang lalu pada Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang memasak di dapur cantiknya. Pemandangan yang mulai biasa ia lihat sejak Yunho berada di dalam rumahnya. Junsu menyapa Jaejoong dengan elusan kepala. Jaejoong belum mau menggalihkan perhatian pada letupan air merah dalam panci beningnya tak merespon tindakan Junsu.

"Joongie, sebaiknya Joongie istirahat, nanti Joongie kelelahan." Tak lelah Junsu mengelusi rambut sebahu Jaejoong.

"Hyungie, Jonggie ingin membuat sup Kimchi special untuk Yunnie. Jangan ganggu Joongie." Jaejoong cemberut manja melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah secara berlebihan. Namun tetap saja masih terlihat cantik.

"Jae, … JAE!" Junsu tiba-tiba menaikkan tinggi nada suaranya saat menangkap aliran darah mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong dengan pengelihatannya. Buru-buru ia menggambil tissu dan menyumpalkannya pada lubang hidung Jaejoong.

"Jae, sudah hyung katakan untuk tidak memaksakan diri. Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi. Sampai kau pingsan lagi. Hyung tidak akan mengijinkan kau meneruskan studymu." Ancam Junsu seraya mendudukan Jaejoong di kursi meja makan.

"Hyungie, Joongie hanya ingin masak untuk Yunnie. Hiks. Jangan marahi Joongie." Sedih Jaejoong menggenangi matanya dengan air.

Melihat itu Junsu panik dan mendekap kepala Jaejoong di perutnya.

"Mian, mianhae. Hyung tidak marah, Hyung hanya khawatir."

Tak menyadari apapun Junsu tetap nyaman dengan posisinya. Jaejoong malah perlahan memberatkan kelopak matanya dengan melepaskan kesadarannya tanpa segaja.

**-TBC/END-**

* * *

**Annyeong readers Red_B yang Red_B cintai dan banggakan. Red_B membawa cerita baru dengan angst dan romance. Red_B harap tidak mengecewakan. Red_B akan melihat respons pada FF ini terutama dari jumlah review. Jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan maka Red_B pastikan akan meninggalkannya di sini dan menikmati sendiri kelanjutannya. *pai-pai**


	2. 네 곁에 숨쉴 수 있다면 (White Lie)

**[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Track 2 | " . "] **

**Main Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, slight Hosu. +Heechul, Inhwan & Other cast. **

**Gendre: Angst, Romance Rate: -M **

**Leght: Track 2/Full track 3rd Korean album of TVXQ **

**Author: RedBalloons5 **

**Warning: Typo(ss) YAOI(boysxboys) **

**(a/n: plagiat buka gaya Red_B. Karena itu sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukan seberapa kerennya Red_B. Bedakan antara mengutip dan meng'copas tanpa ijin. Red_B hanya punya satu kepala untuk berpikir. Jadi jika menjudge Red_B seorang plagiator maka akan Red_B hapus fic ini secepat-cepatnya. Just call me maybe.^^" )**

* * *

Perdamaian dan Perlawanan

"Karena tidak bisa melakukannya karena cinta, maka lakukanlah demi aku yang kau cintai."

* * *

**2nd: ****네****곁에****숨쉴****수****있다면**** (White Lie...)**

**Yunho POV**

Aku melangkah melewati dua bentangan dinding putih di bawah silauan deretan lampu putih. Dengan sebucket bunga lili dalam gengaman seceria mungkin memasuki kamar perawatan di lantai 5 Bolero hospital.

"Selamat malam Jae." Ku ucapkan sapaan ramah pada namja yang tengah duduk di ranjang singlenya.

Namja cantik itu terlihat agak pucat tatkala memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka. Angin bersuhu rendah bertiup menyapu tirai menjadi menarik di matanya. Mungkin dia belum menyadari keberadaanku, bahkan ketika aku telah duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Kuletakkan segengam bunga putih tersebut Lili di meja meninggalkan bunyi berisik yang menyebabkan ia menoleh kearahku kemudian. Memandangiku dengan pancaran mata tanpa ekspresi yang bisa ku gambarkan.

"Jae, kau sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanyaku balas menatap. Membenarkan letak selimut yang melingkupi sekitar pinggang hingga kakinya.

Terdiam Jaejoong tak berniat membalas. Bibirnya yang mengering keruh namun tetap menggoda itu terkatup rapat.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan keadaan itu berlarut-larut. Kecanggungan ini harus berakhir hingga ku putuskan membuka pembicaraan. "Jae, Junsu mungkin akan datang besok siang. Sekarang giliranku menjagamu di rumah sakit."

Aku tersenyum padanya berusaha mengukir keindahan yang sebelumnya tak susah ku lihat di wajahnya. Namun, sekali lagi Jaejoong tak mengacuhkan cobaanku. Ia suka sekali diam tanpa ekspresi belakangan ini. Terakhir senyum yang kulihat adalah seminggu yang lalu. Saat ia masih suka tidur seranjang denganku.

Ia dengan pancaran mata kosong memandang lagi ke arah yang sama. Menuju luar jendela dimana dunia terlihat tak berujung.

"Jae, aku membawakan buku cerita. Kau mau mendengarku bercerita tidak?" pantang menyerah ku coba menaikkan suasana semenyenangkan mungkin.

"Kau pernah dengar cerita tentang pangeran tidur?" Pangeran tidur ya? Hahaha lucu tidak? Aku mengusahakan melucu seperti seonggok badut bodoh yang konyol sekonyol-konyolnya bahkan tak layak untuk ditertawakan.

Aku mengatur janji mencoba terus mencari perhatiannya. "Kau mau mendengarnya tidak? Tapi janji kau harus mentraktirku ice krim setelah ini." Kediamannya lagi-lagi membalas segala bentuk usahaku mengajaknya menuju sebuah percakapan.

"Karena kau diam. Jadi ku anggap kau menjawab ia." Seorang Jung Yunho yang berwibawa menjadi namja bodoh di hadapan namja belasan tahun ini.

Baiklah aku akan bersabar. Walaupun monolog ini akan membuat mulutku berbusa, aku akan lebih menahan emosiku.

"ehhmm.. ehmm." Aku berdehem untuk menyeimbangan suaraku agar tak serak dan mulai bercerita.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terkisah di tempat indah tersebut taman surga, para peri pengantar tidur sedang memetik mimpi para manusia. Membawa manusia-manusia pemimpi itu munuju mimpi nyata. Agar ketika mereka membuka mata, manusia dapat bekerja dan menebus segala dosa-soanya."

Aku berhenti sejenak melihatnya mengubah posisi duduknya jadi terbaring terlentang.

"Di suatu sudut yang tak terjamahi, seorang manusia tertidur dengan begitu lelapnya. Karena keasikkan bermain, para peri-peri di surga tak menyadari jika mereka lupa memetik mimpi namja malang itu. Ketika seorang petugas pembersih gerbong datang hendak membersihkan dinding silver badan kereta. Dia menemukan tubuh namja itu berbaring nyaman di salah satu kursi penumpang. Namja pembawa alat-alat pembersih lantai itu mendekat berniat membangunkan namja itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Berbisik "Tuan bangun" Berteriak "TUAN BANGUN!" bahkan ia telah menyodok tubuh yang dianggap tuan itu dengan gagang sapunya.

Menyerah namja kucel itu membiarkan namja pemimpi menikmati mimpinya. Berpikir mungkin saja sebentar lagi ia bisa melihat namja berkaos biru itu terjaga dari tidurnya.

Tak acuh namja pembersih gerbong mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menghidupinya hingga sekarang. Menyapu, mengepel lantai besi. Mengelap jendela dengan kain basah dan terakhir melapisi cat ditempat tertentu pada gerbong kereta tua sambil bersenandung riang.

Usai mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya dalam kurun waktu 3 jam lamanya, si tukang pembersih melihat wajah tampan si tertidur begitu seksama. Matanya yang mengatup memiliki bulu mata nan lentik. Bibirnya yang seolah bergincu memanggil-manggil untuk dicicipi rasanya.

Kumpulan keberanian bersumber tak terdeteksi merangsuk membuat namja pembersih gerbong itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si namja cantik.

Cup

Kau tahu lancang sekali namja kumal itu mencuri sebuah ciuman."

Jaejoong berpaling ka arahku ketika ku ucapkan, "Ciuman itu membangunkan pangeran tidur seperti ini.".

Cup

Kecupan ringan dariku didahi Jaejoong mengejutkannya. Ia melebarkan pupil matanya mengarah kearahku. Aku tersenyum membuatnya kian keheranan.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Waktunya tidur pangeran tidur."

"Yunho-shi.." kata pertama yang diucapkan Jaejoong membuatku agak tak terima. Sejak kapan ia mulai mengasingkanku dengan kata seformal, 'Yunho-shi'? aku terlanjur terbiasa mendengar 'Yunnie' darinya.

Namun aku harus tetap bersabar dan berusaha tenang. "Ne, Joongie. Wae?"

"Pergilah, jangan datang kesini lagi." kata Jaejoong yang membalikkan badannya memunggungiku.

Aku menghening setelah mendengar permintaanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kini berakhir terduduk di bangku pengunjung rumah sakit setelah perdebatan panjangku dengan Jaejoong. Aku tak mungkin hanya dapat menghela napas. Sungguh sukar menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa semenjak Jaejoong menjadi salah satu pasien dirumah sakit aku merasa hidupku jadi hampa.

Tidak ada yang mengoceh di kantorku. Tidak ada yang menganggu jam makan siangku. Tidak ada yang merusak istirahat malamku dan tidak ada yang menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukkan seusai bekerja di kantor.

Ada perasaan yang kosong ketika dia hanya terdiam seperti itu. Walaupun iya, dulu aku begitu kesal akibat kecerewetannya yang overdosis. Namun tak mungkin aku menyangkal jika aku merindukan suaranya memanggil namaku berulang-ulang kali tiap menitnya.

Jaejoong begitu sulit di tebak. Sungguh membuatku pusing 7 keliling.

Akhhh..

Aku merancau frustasi mengakibatkan penghuni rumah sakit lainnya menatap horor ke arahku.

**Yunho POV End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Yunho-shi..Pergilah…. jangan datang kesini lagi." dingin Jaejoong mencoba mengusir Yunho.

"Aniya. Aku akan menjagamu disini." Lawan Yunho dengan tangguh.

Jaejoong bersikeras meminta lagi. "Aku mohon pergilah Yunho-shi."

"Tidak."

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho kesal. "PERGILAH!"

Jaejoong bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya. Mengambil bucket bunga lili yang Yunho bawa menyebabkan Yunho tersenyum senang saat itu. Namun, gerakan tak terduga Jaejoong menyebabkannya mengaga. Jaejoong dengan ganasnya melempar bucket bunga itu ke lantai.

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong, mworago?!" Bentak Yunho marah melihat bunga lilinya pupus tergeletak pasrah di lantai dingin.

"Kau, .." Tahan Yunho geram. Ia tak mungkin mengucapkan kata-kata kotor yang mungkin nantinya hanya akan memperparah kondisi yang sudah buruk saat ini.

"Ne. Kau menginginkan aku pergi. Aku akan pergi. Aku pergi!" Yunho menghilang dengan langkah cepat membanting pintu kemudian dengan cukup keras. Tanpa menayadari bahwa ia meninggalkan isakan Jaejoong yang nyaring terdengar dari luar ruang perawatannya.

**-TBC/END-**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo.. Red_B datang dengan sejuta permintaan maaf. mianhae karena baru bisa melanjutkan sekarang dan mungkin FF ini berakhir sampai di sini. sekian dan terima kasihh kepada reviewer, reader, and followers dan yang menfavoritkan FF ini. Good Bye. Annyeong.


End file.
